Ryo Osami
General Information Name: Ryo Osami NickNames: Mad Man Ryo Age: 20 Weight: 194 Height: 6'3 Eye Color: Red BloodType: A DOB: October 29th Onihoruda without inner Oni: Without a Oni, Onihrouda's are just a vessel waiting to get an Oni within them. But if they don't have them they only have a few abilites listed above which ill state here. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite_Digestive_System Infinite Digestive System- ]Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Matter_Ingestion Matter Ingestion]- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Durability Enhanced Durability]-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they ''never'' are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Endurance Enhanced Endurance]-Users can operate on a '''low power setting''' allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Durability Enhanced Durability] or [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Self-Sustenance Self-Sustenance], users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Where Your From District 2 Apperance Ryo is a Tall Muscular Framed young Man with wild long black hair. His eyes are a brownish red like color and he has black discoloration underneath his eyes. 17e7c3430f57912509bf494b5f06500c.jpg 7107fb55319715f3adffe47d89a24ca3.jpg 83309e665cbbf3d4725ec2f4cc7ff546.jpg f5e555a9963776d36c6e9382d3345b30.jpg tumblr_nvan2sIuTB1rmvvveo1_500.png tumblr_nuk6dcvzyd1sxfvy5o1_500.gif|"Lets get Started then" tumblr_n5wlefAyst1rec90to1_r2_500.png Behaviour/Personality Ryohas an extremely laid back personality he doesn't care for a lot of things that normal people he age would. He seems to lack interest in about everyone and everything though that's not the case he's just so calm and laid back about everything that it seems that way. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral Occupation/Class King? Cop Fighting Style Master of OsamI style Chi Base (Optional) '''Physical''': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) '''Destruction''': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Psycho Power Weapon Of Choice His fist Allies/Enemies Peak Human System Peak human combat 100% Brain usage Roleplay Selection APPROVED BY